warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Avenging Sons
| image = | Warcry = Unknown | Founding = 19th Founding | Number = Unknown | Successors of = Ultramarines | Successor Chapters = Unknown | Primarch = Roboute Guilliman | Chapter Master = Unknown | Homeworld = Traekonnis Major | Alligiance = Imperium of Man | Colours = Navy Blue }} The Avenging Sons is a Codex Astartes-compliant 19th Founding Loyalist Space Marines Chapter originally created from the gene-seed of the Ultramarines who hail from the world of Traekonnis Major. Chapter History Notable Battles Space Port on Archimedon The world of Archimedon was the place where a major engagement of the Avenging Sons' 3rd Company unfolded. Their mission was to defend a spaceport on the planet. However, after the battle turned against them, they destroyed the spaceport themselves rather than let it fall into enemy hands. The Chapter Master disagreed with this course of action, but he did not formally punish the company. The 3rd Company suffered substantial losses in this battle, including their Chaplain (who was replaced afterwards by Chaplain Herdain) and these losses helped to prime the company for the betrayal of the Emperor they would carry out on the world of Helmabad. Helmabad Rebellion The Avenging Sons' Captain Gessart and his 3rd Company turned renegade whilst fighting in the civil war on Helmabad against a force of Chaos Cultists who had stirred up a rebellion against the Emperor to save their own lives when the course of the battle went against them. Killing their Chaplain and those Loyalist Battle-Brothers who would not follow them, the Space Marines of the 3rd Company negotiated with the Traitors for safe passage to their Thunderhawk in return for leaving the Planetary Governor undefended. After fleeing the planet, which had been struck by a Warp Storm, the 3rd Company painted over their Chapter badges and other Imperial symbols and set course for the Eye of Terror. It should be noted that Gessart intended to continue fighting for the good of humanity, yet could not remain as part of the Avenging Sons Chapter after he had allowed the elimination of those Space Marines who had refused to abandon the world of Helmabad to Chaos to save their own lives. The Taros Campaign A strike force composed of the Avenging Sons' 2nd Company fought in the first Imperial intervention on the desert mining world of Taros in the Ultima Segmentum. The Avenging Sons' Captain Armaros led a kill-team comprising a single reinforced company of the Avenging Sons to Taros in order to execute Planetary Governor Uphir Aulis for his traitorous dealings with the Tau Empire, but the Space Marines were surprised by Taronian Planetary Defense Forces and a large contingent of Tau Fire Warriors who were secretly on the world to try and seize it from the Imperium. As a result of the unexpectedly large presence of the Tau Fire Caste on Taros, the Avenging Sons' mission failed. Liberation of Antillis IV The Avenging Sons' 2nd Company led by Force Commander Selleus took extremely heavy casualties during the Antillis IV campaign. Outnumbered by a Chaotic force led by a warband of the Black Legion, the detachment was ground down and eventually surrounded. Their defences broken, they fought to the end, detonating their position just at the moment of being completely over-run. The only known survivor was a single member of an attached Scout Squad Thunderhawk gunship with a large portion of the company's gene-seed. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Avenging Sons wear navy blue Power Armour with a white or golden Aquila. On the right shoulder plate, a white diagonal stripe with a Roman numeral in the center denotes the company number of a given Avenging Sons Marine. Chapter Badge The Avenging Sons' Chapter badge is a white cross potent. Notable Characters *'Captain Armaros' - Kill Team leader, Taros Campaign *'Brother Hakael' - Dreadnought for the Taros Campaign Kill Team *'Apothecary Korpus' - 2nd Company Apothecary, Antillis IV Campaign *'Captain Gessart' - 3rd Company Captain who took a portion of his company renegade into the Eye of Terror after failing to put down the Chaos rebellion on the world of Helmabad Sources *''Dark Imperium'' (Anthology) *''Imperial Armour: Volume Three - Taros Campaign '' *''Insignium Astartes'', p. 60 *''Heroes of the Space Marines ''(Anthology), p. 79 Category:S Category:Space Marine Chapters